The Lion King: Scar's Reign: Chapter 3: The Lead Huntress
Intro This is the third chapter of The Lion King: Scar's Reign by user ScarsReign. Read the summary of the story here. Chapter 3: The Lead Huntress "Scar?" The sudden call distracted the black maned lion and had slightly startled him. Unfortunately for the lion, it was Shenzi's voice. Scar turned around and found the three hyenas standing behind him. What do they possibly want at this hour? Annoyed, he made a gesture that demanded their silences and then he carefully looked down. Nala was gone. "Don't ya worry Scar, she hasn't seen us. What were ya doing here anyway?" Banzai asked. Did he really think he was going to answer that? Scar had no interest in being laughed at again by these three idiots. "Remember, you are answering to me, not the other way around! What are you doing here?" he responded. "The lionesses have gathered and they want to have a little chat with ya ‘bout the hunting," Shenzi shared. Scar sighed deep. "Now? Can't this wait until tomorrow?" However, tomorrow he wouldn't be in the mood for this either. "All right then, let's get this over with!" Scar took another deep breath and with showing his dislikes he followed them. "Scar!" Sarabi took a few steps forward. With lots of aversion Scar listened to their nagging about the hunting and how little food they were able to find. Jeez, he knew that already! His eyes were searching and then somewhere between the complaining lionesses, they found his target. Nala, hiding behind Sarafina, her mother. "Sarabi, you've just lost it! Perhaps it's time for you to transfer your task," Scar started and a moment of silence followed. He walked in between the lionesses. "To a younger talent.." He narrowed his look towards Nala, who with looking down was avoiding his eye crossing attempt. Then when he walked pass her, he slowly let his tail slid over her back. Nala didn't knew what to think of this silly lion. He had many aspects. Evil, insane and also he was mysterious what for a tiny bit, made him attractive. She tightened her expression for the unwanted thought and hoped that he passed her soon. But he didn’t. He's still standing behind me isn't he? Nala still sensed his presence. She noticed all eyes were now pointed at her and that truly made her feel uncomfortable. "Me?" she asked carefully. "Yes you, Nala.” Scar stepped in front of the young lioness and gave her a smile. “From now on you are the lead huntress! I'm sure with you on lead, it'll have more success, I dare to bet Ed's life on that!" Scar took a look at the hyenas. Ed chuckled, of course the moron does.. As expected, the lionesses weren't satisfied. "She has too little experience!" Sarabi snarled. Others threw questions at him. Scar took a deep breath and rolled his eyes. "If any of you ladies have any questions, you are welcome to visit me in my cave. Well tomorrow, because now I'm getting myself ready for my beauty sleep," he said, almost sarcastically. "I suggest you ladies to do the same, some of you really need it!" Quickly when he saw Zira, a lioness who he had a rather unpleasant history with, he turned his head. He had wanted to exile her years ago but his plans got messed up when he found out that she was in the expecting of a cub. Also Scar developed huge feelings of disappointment for the cub, Nuka, who turned out to be late at all fronts. He was most definitely not suitable for the throne! Well, he was almost a teen now. Perhaps soon he would decide to outcast the both of them after all. Nevertheless, this was a decision he needed to overthink with whole his head. Because Nuka wasn't the only medium Zira had against him. Behind him the chitchat already had started. "Remember, my mouth speaks the law!" With that said, Scar left it there. He felt better already. Perhaps the presence of a certain lioness did the trick for him or perhaps it was the fact that he caused some troubles in the lady-paradise. He knew he needed to create both the situations more often. With showing confident like only he could, Scar walked out, ignoring all the angry eyes that were pressed onto his back. "Nala, why didn't you speak up?" Sarabi spoke as soon as Scar and the hyenas had disappeared out of eye sight. "Because the little girl is afraid of him! And that is supposed to lead us!" Zira commented, as usual showing her mean side. Among the lionesses Zira easily became one of the most less popular ones. "I'm not a little girl anymore! And I'm not afraid of him!" True, I'm not really afraid of him. But he hardly ever blends in with us without his army of nasty hyenas following him! Elephant graveyard, Simba.. In her memory, Nala had always related the happening on the elephant graveyard and Simba's death together, as they both happened in a short amount of time. It had traumatized her. Doesn't he ever grow tired of those ugly drooling creatures? She shot Zira a look of hatred. Sure, Zira has no reason to fear them because they actually like her! Zira laughed away the angry face Nala pulled at her. “That remains to be seen.” "You, watch me! I will show you what I'm capable of!" Nala called out. Around the corner: Oh, I will most definitely watch you! Scar liked to deliberately overhear the lionesses every now and then, especially on moments when he had them all pissed off. He enjoyed the steaming tone of Nala's voice. "That's my girl.. Very well done, Nala!" Notes * All rights regarding The Lion King belong to Disney. * I work with the Italic font to reveal a character's thought. Song lyrics will be shown in Bold. Next Chapter Read the next chapter Sinister Plots & Hidden Agendas here. Coming soon! Category:ScarsReign Category:The Lion King: Scar's Reign Category:Fanfiction Category:Chapters